staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 listopada 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Pierwsze pocałunki" (10)- "Flip Boy" (2) - serial prod. francuskiej 8.30 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak 8.55 Gimnastyka: Tai-chi 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy Comes Back (8) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.00 "Catwalk" (6) - serial prod. USA 10.50 Portret europejski - Claude Monet "Le Pere Paul" - film dok. prod. austriackiej 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.20 Zaproszenie do stołu 11.30 Klub samotnych serc 11.50 Prawnik domowy - "Nie znęcaj się nad rodziną" 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.50 Telewizja Edukacyjna - Atom, gwiazdy, życie 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Domy z klocków - Ciepło i tanio 12.45 Przybysze z Matplanety - Zadanie z ryb 13.15 Kuchnia - "Elektyka prąd nie tyka" 13.30 Telekomputer 13.50 Bałtyckie technologie - Nasz Bałtyk 14.05 Z lamusa techniki - "Hej, bystra woda" 14.20 "Maszyna marzeń" (6) - "Komputer dla każdego" (2) - film dok. prod. ang. 14.45 W świecie nauki 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 15.30 Dla mlodych widzów: Sami o sobie 16.00 "Pierwsze pocałunki" (10) - "Flip Boy" (2) - serial prod. francuskiej (powt.) 16.25 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Aria ze śmiechem" 17.40 Klinika Zdrowego Człowieka 18.05 "Simpsonowie" (10) - serial anim. prod. USA 18.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Jahwe - oddaj mi moją historię 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Pszczółka Maja" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Złudna niewinność" - film fab. prod. USA (1991 r., 94 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 21.50 Puls dnia 22.10 Sejmograf 22.30 Listy o gospodarce 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 "Żołnierze bez imperium" - film dok. Marka Widarskiego 0.10 Nocne czuwanie bez butelki 1.10 Przez lądy i morza - Meksyk - ofiara z serc (powt.) 1.30 Muzyczna Jedynka (powt.) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego - kurs BBC 7.40 Dwójka o poranku 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Przygody pana Michała" (13-ost) - "Hektor Kamieniecki" - serial TP 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Hollywoodzki Babylon" (10/26) 10.00 "Przygody Blacky'ego" (33) - "Prawie w domu" 10.30 Familiada - teleturniej 11.00 "Jerzy Stempowski" - program dokumentalny 11.45 "Gwiazdy XXXI Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Piosenki Sopot '94 - Edyta Górniak i Krzysztof Krawczyk" 12.40 Mój mały świat 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Zakazana miłość" (27) - serial prod. wenezuelsko-hiszpańskiej 14.05 Clipol 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Przygody Blacky'ego" (33) - "Prawie w domu" - serial prod. kanadyjsko-francuskiej 15.30 Studio Sport - Ze sportowego archiwum 16.00 Impresje z lat 80. - "Opus numero deci" - film dok. 16.30 Tęsknoty i marzenia 17.00 Magazyn przechodnia 17.10 Listy z Europy 17.30 Krakowskie legendy - On 17.40 W okolice Stwórcy - program red. katolickiej 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 "Hrabia Kaczula" (10) - serial anim. prod. angielskiej 20.00 Rzeczpospolita druga i pół - Wanda Wiłkomirska 20.50 Wiadomości Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Pogotowie Ekologiczne Dwójki 21.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają - )Pat 22.00 "W imię ojca i syna" - film fab. prod. włoskiej (1990 r., 79 min.) 23.20 Złoty cielec i Nike - Ars Electonica '94 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Sport telegram 0.20 "Nierówna para" - film fab. prod. niemieckiej (1991 r., 85 min) 1.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.55 Zapowiedzi programowe 08.00 Panorama Lubelska 08.10 Babskie gadanie 08.30 Dzieciaki z Beverly Hills - serial anim. 08.50 Powrót Psamita - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 TVL proponuje 09.25 Dzieci i piosenki - progr. muz. 09.50 TVL proponuje 10.00 Panorama Lubelska 10.05 Gwiezdny siłacz - western z J. Wayne 11.00 Trio - film TVP 12.00 Panorama Lubelska 12.05 Białe tango - serial TVP 13.05 Zwariowana rodzinka - kom. prod. USA 15.00 Panorama Lubelska 15.10 Dziecaki z Beverly Hills - serial anim. 15.35 Przygody Piotrków - serial dla młodzieży 16.00 Jak to zdrowo na sportowo 16.35 Mój kumpel zwierzak - program dla młodych widzów 16.55 Nasze podwórko 17.20 Crystal - serial prod. wenezuel. 18.00 TVL proponuje 18.10 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.35 Ring wolny - progr. publ. 19.00 Reporterzy 19.15 Kochaj albo rzuć - kom. prod. pol. 21.20 Gwiazdą być - program muzyczny 21.40 Grosz - lubelski magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Panorama Lubelska 22.10 Biała broń - serial dok. TVP 22.40 Rozmowy nocą 23.20 Ile jest życia Polsat 08.00 Edward i pani Simpson - serial angielski 08.30 Miś Paddington - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Sąsiedzi - serial austral. 09.30 W drodze - program redakcji katolickiej 10.00 Szpital miejski - serial USA 11.00 Rajska plaża - serial USA dla młodzieży 11.30 Ciosy - film prod. polskiej (1981 r.) 13.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki 14.00 Kurs języka angielskiego 14.15 Nicholas Nickleby - film anim. 15.30 Magazyn filmowy 16.00 Tylko dla dam 16.30 Informacje 16.45 Gramy! - muzyka w TV Polsat 17.00 Edward i pani Simpson - serial angielski 17.30 Alwin i wiewiórki - serial anim. dla dzieci 18.00 Sąsiedzi - serial austral. 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Plus minus - progr. publ. 19.15 Skrzydła - serial USA 19.45 Plus minus - progr. publ. 20.00 Sekrety - serial USA 21.30 Antena 2 - magazyn satyryczny 22.00 Informacje 22.25 Gramy! - muzyka w TV Polsat 22.30 Koncert rockowy 23.30 Kuba Szyliński zaprasza 00.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 00.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski (cd.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Rozalka olaboga - serial dla młodych widzów 9.40 W labiryncie - serial TVP 10.40 Tydzień prezydenta 10.50 Publicystyka 11.30 Sportowy tydzień 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Czarno-biale i w koIorze: Cafe pod Minogą - film pol. (powt.) 13.50 Sztuka ludowa i jej twórcy 14.00 Cztery czwarte - magazyn towarzysko-rozrywkowy 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Magazyn przechodnia 15.10 Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków 15.25 Powitanie, program dnia 15.30 Z tajemnic nauki: Anty Daniken - Granice czasu 16.00 Historia-współczesność 16.30 Lalamido - muzyka młodzieżowa 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Chłopi - ser. TVP 19.00 Cyryl - reportaż 19.20 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Tydzień prezydenta 20.10 Chimera 20.40 PoIska Kronika Filmowa 21.00 Panorama 21.30 EIżbieta królowa Anglii - ser. ang. 23.00 Program na środę 23.05 Gorączka uranu - film dok. 23.30 Art noc 0.40 Program na środę 0.45 Gliny - program policyjny 1.00 Program na środę 1.05 Zakończenie programu BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.05 The Morning on BBC1 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Mary Berry's Ultimate Cakes 14.00 Cartoon 14.05 The Blue Lamp 15.30 The Little Polar Bear 15.35 William's Wish Wellingtons 15.40 Fireman Sam 15.50 Chucklevision 16.10 The New Yogi Bear Show 16.20 Spacevets III 16.35 It'll Never Work 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Holiday 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 A Question of Sport 20.30 Natural Neighbours 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 How to Win the Lottery 22.15 Omnibus 22.55 Pink Floyd - the Concert 1.25 Weather 1.30 Close 2.45 BBC Select BBC2 7.00 Children's BBC: Crystal Tipps and Alistair 7.05 Children's BBC: Teddy Trucks 7.10 Children's BBC: Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 7.30 Children's BBC: Blue Peter 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Pride of Dress 8.25 Jerusalem: Of Heaven and Earth 8.50 Europeans 9.00 Daytime on Two 10.00 Children's BBC: Playdays 10.25 Daytime on Two 12.00 See Hear! 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 14.00 Children's BBC 14.10 How the West Was Lost 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather 16.00 Today's the Day 16.30 First Sight 17.00 Esther 17.30 Catchword 18.00 Fresh Prince of Bel Air 18.25 Heartbreak High 19.10 Harry Hill's Fruit Fancies 19.20 Tex Avery Cartoon 19.30 Open Space 20.00 Picture This 20.30 Food and Drink 21.00 Heat Wave 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 0.00 A Night in Havana: Dizzy Gillespie in Cuba 2.00 Nightschool TV Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1994 roku